


Underpants be gone

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig Is An Asshole, Cuddling, M/M, No real timeline, Protective Craig, craig being craig, craig is Tweek's knight or hero, craig scares off threats with violence, craigs a really good boyfriend, mentions to Tweek's cute butt, return of the underpants gnomes, sleeping cause Tweek needs it, to everyone but tweek, tweeks lack of sleep, worried craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Something's going bump in the middle of the night, keeping Tweek awake. Craig just can't let this go on so he sleeps over and soon finds out the problem, something he never would of guessedAlso known as:Return of the underpants gnomes or Tweek becomes a zombie, againThis is really just some semi fluffy shenanigans that are summed up real well in the tags, for once





	Underpants be gone

It's two am and Craig is holding a restless Tweek in bed, he can't sleep like usual but this time he's more worked up then usual, muttering about them being back. 'Them' much to the worry of Craig is so called underpants gnomes which has worked Tweek up to the point that even Craig's lullabyes can't settle him down. He's shaking even with both of Craig's arms holding him close and it worries Craig deeply because while he doesn't believe underpants gnomes exist, he does believe Tweek and it makes his mind wander to the possibilities of a perverted underwear thief sneaking in at night, stealing Tweek's underwear and terrorising his poor boyfriend 

Craig's arms tighten a little around Tweek protectively and it stills his shaking, at least until they hear a gently hummed tune getting closer. Craig carefully slipped off the bed, quietly reassuring a tense Tweek as he reached down and retrieved the bat he'd placed there as an insurance policy not long after they had started dating. In the near silence the sound of the humming stopping as the door creaked open was loud and as the gentle tune resumed Craig couldn't believe his eyes 

In the low light provided from Tweek's bedside lamp and the light streaming in from the hallway he could clearly see what was undeniably a gnome. He lowered the bat slightly stunned as the gnomes soft song filled his ears and he hopped over to Tweek's set of drawers 

Tweek gave a terrified whimper of distress and Craig took two steps before slamming his foot into the draw the gnome had just opened, closing it once more. The gnome seemed puzzled trying to open the draw before following the line of Craig's leg up to his stoney face "hey, what's the big idea" it called, voice rather loud for his small body but still just a squeak even in the silence. Craig just stared making the gnome glare, kicking at Craig's leg making it exclaim in pain and hop on one foot. "I've" the gnome started what was sure to be a lecture Craig would ignore the minute he set his foot back on the ground but Craig's voice beat him to it

"Shoo" his voice was steady and hands moving as if to scare off an animal, the gnomes jaw dropped looking indignantly at Craig. "Shoo" he repeated again, not giving the gnome a chance to argue as he pushed it towards the open door with the end of the bat. When finally he reached the door he shoved it out into the hallway and with a rather angry sequel, he closed the door in the gnomes face

Tweek watched in wonder as grumbling came from outside then small footfalls they hadn't heard above the previous humming receded away. When all was silent Craig returned to the bed, slipping in behind Tweek and wrapping him back up in his arms once the bat was tucked away again. A kiss was pressed onto his cheek with the soft whisper of 'my hero' before Tweek finally settled down into a peaceful sleep 

Three thirty am, Craig's back in Tweek's bed but this time he's awoken to a soft knocking on Tweek's bedroom door and hurried hushed murmuring. Tweek's still sleeping against his chest but with the next knock jerks softly, he's a light sleeper and Craig only gets up to keep Tweek from waking up. The blonde cutely snuggling into the warmth Craig had left behind 

When he opens the door he's greeted by five gnomes and the angry looking one from the night before, the gnome at the very front coughs softly. "Mr Craig tucker is it, size nine, I've been informed that your interrupting the important work of collecting Mr Tweek tweak, size seven undergarments" he just keeps from slamming the door in their faces, his own slightly flushed. He chances a glance at Tweek, still asleep and adorable as ever, and apparently a size seven in underwear. His mind drifts to Tweek's cute little butt and tries not to groan, instead retrieving the bat as another knock comes 

He opens the door, paying no mind to what the gnome is saying before swiping with his bat, his swing powerful enough to send them down the hall and the stairs. The angry one hangs from the end of the bat but with a single flick he goes from grumbling to crumbling against the far wall, closest to the stairs. Craig isn't sure he's conscious, not that he cares as Tweek starts to make soft murmuring sounds

Craig manages to return everything to its place and get back to bed just as Tweek blinks sleepily up at him. "Craig?" His voice is slightly hoarse but Craig just gives him a sweet smile before pulling him back against his chest "it's alright Tweek, go back to sleep." The blonde relaxes easily and Craig feels the soft rise and fall of sleep as the barking of the neighbours dog alerts him to the gnomes retreat

They'll be back, Craig knows and he'll be waiting for them when they do return. Right until the moment they don't and even then he'll stay by Tweek's side, forever protecting him, forever his knight in a blue hat

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write, been feeling inspired but just couldn't settle on what I wanted to write and then I was delayed on posting but hopefully this puts me back on track


End file.
